


Autumn Skies Over an Open Field

by ZensoSi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZensoSi/pseuds/ZensoSi
Summary: Lapis Lazuli is sitting in the Moon Base a short while after Raising the Barn. Will she be able to come down on her own? Or will she need some kind of push.What will Peridot do when she can't stay in the bathtub for a month?.This may or may turn out to be Lapidot I'm not sure yet.Expect more interactions between Lapis and the rest of the Crystal Gems as the story goes on. I guess this is a slight AU, but I will follow along with the normal beats of the story.I would say this is to fix what I think the story got wrong, but its really just more character interaction in general.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Autumn Skies Over an Open Field

“Peridot, Why didn't you come with me?” She wasn't sure why that question kept bringing itself to the front of her mind. Maybe because there was nothing else to think about. The moon sucked, everything she had was down there and now it was going to be destroyed. Just like everything thing else she had. Nothing was new up here. No plants to water, no guest to impress, just moon. She couldn't stand the barn, the moment she set it in the crater and walked in it didn't feel like home. The lighting was all wrong; the starlight was sterile. All the water had frozen in place and all the morps she and Peridot had made just racked her with more guilt. All the instruments had been pushed to the corner and kept out of sight from where she sat in the Moon Base. She kept looking at Observer, the globe sprang to life as she touch it and soon she made her way to Beach City.

She moved towards the beach house. Part of her didn't want to walk in, she rarely went there when she lived on Earth and the feeling that stalking them like this was wrong made her stay her hand. The door opened anyway and the Crystal Gems walked out. Pearl looked worried and was talking to Garnet as they walked. Steven was behind them and Pearl leaned down to speak with him as he came out in front. Whatever Steven said seemed to clear up some confusion. Garnet had remained quiet. Lapis looked over to Amethyst, she looked angry, subtly though; as if she had some reason to keep whatever bothered her to herself, but still wanted to show her state of mind. Garnet moved in the corner of Lapis's eye and she moved her gaze. To her horror Garnet was staring right at her. She had moved to make the gesture look more deliberate. There was no mistaking it as coincidence. She gave Lapis an inscrutable look and Lapis felt spiders crawl all over her as she shut off the Observer.

Sliding backwards she felt her back hit the wall and her head fell onto her knees as she pulled them in with her arms.

She tried to hate Garnet to pull out of her own depression, but she couldn't deceive herself into thinking what she was doing was much better. Steven. How much had he done to help her? For all of his good intentions Steven couldn't understand what it was like. The fear that seized Lapis making every moment a one of intense focus to not fall back down into a place she hated, how tired it made her. It had slipped away from her when she had been brought to the barn. Peridot's unique mannerisms made it east to blow off steam at her. She was never really sure if Steven really understood what he asked people to do when he helped them. The way Steven saved people made this image of him build up in her head, but he was still just a kid. Lapis Lazuli's belief in herself is what kept her here, she knew she had suffered, knew she had bled, but she knew that there was better things waiting for her on that far away day. She knew she deserved better.

Is that why she was here now? On a asteroid blasted rock a million miles away from her old home. She made this decision to destroy her old life. How could she ever get it back. She made the decision.

“Peridot, why did I leave you?”

She didn't even commit to the decision to leave, she just hung on, on the periphery. Was she really that scared of the diamonds? They were evil yes, but where would she go. She had a new life; a place were she wanted to live and improve and build. She's letting that all be destroyed.

Her was mouth dry and she could feel herself become sick. This is what Peridot had said to her before she left. She couldn't face her and say that took everything away from her the barn, the farm, and any trust she ever had in her. It wasn't that she had no where to go, it was that she wanted to be here, with them. Whatever happens when she came down from here she would face it down. “What ever kind of horrible person I am. I won't let this planet be taken away from the ones I love. This is _our_ home.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's tub time with Peridot. How is she taking the bad times.

Chapter Two

Peridot was laying in a bathtub. Again. It had been week since Lapis had taken the barn. She had only moved to let Pumpkin out and in. Steven had come in to check on her, but she never responded with anything, but tired groans. Jeez, she want to move to do anything, there was nothing to do. Pumpkin jumped up on to her lap and licked her face. Now she smelled like raw pumpkin. It was mostly time to finally get up. Rolling over she slid pumpkin off of herself and moved towards the sink an splashed herself with some water. Sighing she opened up the door and leaned out. The house was empty. Most probably on a mission.  
Walking over to the couch she she thought about what she had to do. Little of it interested her. Tube Tube was running out new stuff to enjoy and she had just spent a week in a bathtub listening to music so that was out. The plants. Oh stars the plants needed to be watered. She started panicking and ran around the house collecting things buckets, hoses, and a bag of fertilizer. Pumpkin ran up to her and gave her a nozzle for the house. In a flash she made it back to the barn. She had appropriated the Greg of his van to get there. Dragging the hose over to the crater she shoved the end into the spigot began water her crops.  
The plants looked fine enough, a little wilted and worse for wear, nothing terrible. The tomatoes looked the worst, but they were drama queens. Pumpkin ran up to her leg and pawed at her. She looked down at him and as soon as Pumpkin could tell she was listening he ran under the stables nearby.  
“I've got to water pumpkin we can play latter.”  
As she turned back over to the pumpkin patch she heard thunder clap in her ears. Looking up the sky was overcast and a single water droplet hit her visor. She spent a moment glaring a that dark grey and blue sky until she drop the hose and walked over to pumpkin. She sat on the ground and let Pumpkin wriggle on to her lap. Squeezing him tight she yelled into his side. She smelled like pumpkin again. 

“Steven, Do you know where Peridot went?” Pearl yelled across the house.

“Is she not in the bathroom?” came a response from Steven.

“No, Pumpkin's gone too.”

Greg came in scratching his head as he took down an umbrella.

“Have you guys seen the van, I think I may have left it here by mistake.”

Garnet turned to meet him.

“No clue.”

“Gosh, I could have sworn I had left outside the car wash.” I don't want to sleep here again.”

Pearl put her hand on Garnet's shoulder.

“We certainly would NEVER want that to happen Greg. I think it has to do with Peridot no being here.”

“Hopfully she isn't seeing if the van can fly.

He became more stiff and began stroking his hair.  
“I'm sure she'll comeback soon dad I don't think she be up for something like that right now.”

“I hope your right son.”

The rain made driving harder. The stack of books she had piled up made driving easier, but it was clear that Greg hadn't replaced his windshield wipers in a “hot minute” as Amethyst would say.  
It was hard enough to keep the paint cans on her feet. She could see the silhouette of the temple as she came near it. The Twilight let the solid black of the hill and arms stick out against the horizon and darkening sky. Stopping as she felt sand hit the tires she walked the rest of the way. Opening the door she saw Greg lazing on the couch with Steven The Crystal Gems we going about their business.  
Amethyst was up in the loft playing video games and pearl was cleaning the kitchen and Garnet was doing, something? Meditating maybe. Peridot still wasn't sure what it was that Garnet did all day. Greg heard the door close and hopped up onto his feet turning to meet Peridot.

“Where the heck is my car!?” He question pointing green woman.

“The car is fine condition, I parked on the beach.”

“It's sitting on sand! I had some equipment in there its gonna sink!”

Greg ran out the door forgetting an umbrella after a moment he walked in again soaked.

“Do you guys have jack? I need to lift my car up to get sand tires on it.” 

“We have a Steven.”

Greg sighed. “Nevermind, Garnet can you come out and lift the car up for me?”

“Sure, Amethyst, Pearl come with us; we'll need to lift the car evenly to not bend the frame.”

The group filled out of the house, leaving Steven and Peridot alone.

“So where'd you go?”

Peridot walked over to the couch and laid down. 

“I went to the barn.”

“To go look for Lapis?”

“No!” Peridot said defensively “I went to water the plants, but then it started to rain and I just. Couldn't keep myself busy. I played with pumpkin and then I went, here.”

“I know Lapis will comeback soon Peridot just you wait.”

“You don't know that.”

Yes, I do, Lapis-

“No you DON'T. You don't know her, and if you hadn't realized, she made the choice to leave us all behind all in her own. I really wish she would comeback I really do, but I can't just forgive her for choosing being alone in space over being with us.”

“Peridot...” Steven tried to speak, but the words died in his mouth. Peridot began to speak again.

“I just wish.” she sighed. “I just wish I was worth it to her. To stay.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot is taken on an important mission with Garnet and Amethyst to the interplanetary warp hub. What will they find there?

Chapter Three

Peridot was laying on the couch. She tried to sleep, but she could never figure out how exactly it worked. After the night with the Steven, him and everyone else got more barish about mentioning Lapis Lazuli or the barn. She still went to water the plants though. It wasn't their fault. Garnet walked into the room with Amethyst.

“Hey, P-dot want to come on a mission?”

“What for?”

“Oh, ya know just chilling out an-”

Garnet interrupted Amethyst.

“We are going to the interplanetary warp to check on its power source. Being that you have more technical knowledge than us. You would be the one that could keep it stable. 

“The power source is failing?”

“When it was originally built it wasn't meant to be underwater, but it has been kept there too long and some cracks are starting to show. Its important we do this quickly so would you like come? I need the answer now.”

Peridot wanted to say no. Pearl could go and fix it just as easily. But it was that fact and the concern and hurry in Garnets voice that made her say yes. Lifting herself up she stretch she was hugged by Amethyst.

“It shorty uh, duo time!”

“Peridot returned the hugged and narrowed her eyes at Amethyst, and pulled away.”

“Not feeling it? Alright.” Amethyst let go and shot finger guns at Peridot.

Walking to the warp pad in silence they warp to the interplanetary warp.  
It did hold great memories for Peridot. She had yet to meet a gem that honestly enjoyed being poofed. Except maybe one. It didn't help either that her memories were around two feet taller than she was now.  
The pad itself was in its normal state of disrepair the main portal even more so after Garnet had smashed it to bits. They weren't after this though what they were after was underwater. Not need air they simply walked into the shallow and jumped of the edge of the water. The Gems hard light bodies were naturally heavy than water so it was a leisurely dive to the bottom. As they went they saw the light of the surface dwindle until all that lit the dark water was the shimmering of myriad creatures and the broken sparks of light that emanated from the pads wall. They felt the temperature of the water rise upon making to the sea floor. Around them where pale white creatures without eyes that clung to dark towers that erupted with intensely hot, black, super heated water. Garnet gestured towards an artificial cave in the cliff beside them. It had bulbous growth of volcanic rock along its smooth octagonal walls.

“Follow Me.” Garnet said as she summoned her gauntlets and smashed the way forward open.

Bubbles erupted from the exposed rock and white hot magma quickly sizzled away into a deep maroon. Continuing deeper in Amethyst and Garnet took turns smashing away debris with whip and fist. Peridot stayed close behind, consider what might be wrong with the power source. No gem tech she had ever heard of was meant to rely on geothermal permanently. This place must have not gotten far enough along to switch to a more standard power supply. Coupling that with the presence of even a slightly basic substance such as sea water it was not surprise it eventually failed. That only left how to fix it and if she couldn't do that shut it down.  
At the end of the hallway it cut upwards sharply into a room that, using a ancient looking force field, kept the water from gushing up into the low pressure area. Inside was the was the control screens. They looked in good if dust covered condition and Peridot set to work trying to get the automated status reports to tell what was wrong.

“So Peri whats the down low on this place?”

“This place is a geothermal power plant, but it's old. Underneath us the hot spot that it was using to keep this place powered moved directly underneath us. The system can't cope with that much power and sent out some heat radiating panels to release the excess heat.”

“So the problem fixed itself?”

“No, something is stopping the panels from radiating as much heat as it should, possibly an excess of lava flows that covered this side of the facility too.”

They made their way out the tunnel and began to walk towards the other side of the rock encrusted building. As the neared where the maps had indicated however, the amount of stone seemed to decrease substantially and when Peridot reached over a rise in the smooth gemstone she could see that no lava flows had hit this part of the building. Searching for the heat radiators themselves she saw them and the reason they weren't working was clear. Every one had been cut off at the base and then destroyed.

Amethyst spoke “What happened here?”

Garnet turned to Peridot too and as “Could it have been an animal or corrupted gem attack?”

Peridot responded. “Maybe, but every one is cut in the same way. It seem very deliberate.”

Tensing they readied their weapons and began searching in the dark waters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis makes her move down to earth. Who will she find when she returns? How will she make her apology?

Lapis was ready. She was coming back today. She had given herself time to prepare, in the ways he could. She thought about what she would say to everyone. The Crystal Gems would be easy as they'd never tried to get close to her and her to them. Steven would be understanding as that was just the way he was. It was Peridot that would be the difficult one. 

She arranged all the morps in to place as they were when they left and taken the bubble down into a hay pile so it wouldn't pop from the journey. All the instruments placed in their proper places. The finishing touch of course was Peridot's bow it was in Lapis's pocket for safe keeping. She held on to it as she began to think about what she was actually going to say when she saw her. Nothing ever sounded right in her head even a rushed apology seemed to too small. I longer one too self-involved. 

She though about looking in the Observer to get a better idea of where everyone was at the moment, but it seemed better not to try and outsmart them with her apology. She might look like an idiot, but that would at least be fitting. Lifting up the barn from its crater she flew up from the moon base. For a moment she stared and the blue and green world beneath her and the jut land that she was aiming for and she dove. The cold touch of space replaced with the heat an atmosphere as droplets of her wings streamed off and fizzled into steam. She neared the clouds and they bow downwards with the rush of air before breaking apart ahead of her. Farm was laid out before her and she gently touch the earth. The barn wasn't close behind as she gently landed it in it's place on the farm.

No one was here as she expected. It was good to be alone for this part at least. She walked along the rising of corn. It was clear that Peridot had kept the place up even after they left. The sun was still high in the sky and Lapis let out her wings and sped towards the temple.

Pearl was currently sharpening her sword collection when she heard the front door open from her room. Sinking them back in holder she exited her room watching the door close before turning to who had come in. She had expected to see Garnet and the other, but to her total surprise she saw Lapis hand on for arm loitering in the entrance way.

For a moment pearl's eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock. Quickly composing herself she greeted the unexpected guest. At least Lapis look just as surprised.

“Hello, Lapis. Steven went on a play date with Connie... would you... like to sit down?

“Is Peridot....”

“She went on a mission with Garnet and Amethyst.”

“O.K.”

Lapis sat down on the couch, it felt good after a few weeks of laying on bare rock and moon dust. Had it only been that long though. It felt like years in a way. Will they think of what I did as some kind tantrum? The question brought Lapis's focus back on Pearl. She was sitting across from her hand on lap trying to look attentive to Lapis without staring. I looked like she was saw a ghost that just waltzed right into the house. Maybe it had felt like years for them too. Maybe that was worse. 

Lapis drag the little conversationalist in her to continue the conversation. It's good to start small right?

“How has Steven been since I... left?”

Pearl seemed to gain a bit of gusto with the question and place more strength in her words.

“Well he was devastated when you left. He said he felt bad for scaring you into leaving. You shouldn't have just up and left so quickly it really hurt him.”

Lapis felt the accusation and it stung when she respond she could look pearl in the eye.

“I'm sorry I left. I made a mistake and I'm sorry I hurt Steven, and all of you.”

Lapis brought her eyes up to Pearl's as she finish speaking. Pearl could see the watery eyes that had spoken the words and felt the sincerity. The anger she felt for Steven, she set aside and she responded.

“Steven is strong for his age, I'm sure he'll be able to understand and forgive you.”

“All I can say is I was scared. I let him down and myself. None of what has happened to me excuses the harm I caused.”

Lapis began to lose the composure that she was trying to keep up and began holding back sobs. Pearl sat down next to her put a hand around your shoulder.

“I know that you feel like you've lost something, something you care dearly for, but I can tell you everyone missed you and I forgive you and think nothing less of you.”

Lapis drew in a shaky breath.

“Thanks I... Thank you.”

Pearl hugged her tight and let go.

“Stay here as long as you'd like.”

“I think I'll lay here for awhile.”

Lapis grabbed a blanket on the back of the couch and threw it over herself.

“That's great.”


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mission comes to a dramatic end as Garnet, Amethyst, and Peridot try their best to find what caused the panels to fail.

Chapter Five

Peridot scanned the edges of her vision. The platform they were on stood at the edge of a cliff that fall all the way down to the abyssal floor. She watch Garnet as she inspected the area surrounding the cooling panels. Amethyst was trying to get one of the panels working again. It wasn't going well. 

“Hey, P-dot if we can't get these panels working what are our options?”

“If they don't work than we have to find a way to stop the plant from concentrating so much power.”

“Then we have to smash it”.

“That would, suffice, but we need to makes sure we don't blow ourselves up in the process.”

As Peridot said that Garnet yelled from the other side of the platform.

“Looks like we go company!”

A huge corrupted gem came out of the darkness, it had a serpentine body with emerald scales covering every side. At it's from was three massive eyes with snarl toothed jaws below. As it spotted Garnet it dove down rippling it body through the water to jet at Garnet. She jumped away as it tore a chunk of the gemstone out of the floor. It screeched at losing it's meal and the sound stung in Peridot ears. Swimming upward to come back down on them again Amethyst try to tie it down with her whip. In response the monster flipped it tail back launch Amethyst on to itself. 

“AMETHYST!” Garnet and Peridot yelled.

“I'M GOOD!”

Amethyst steadied herself on the back of the creature climbing towards the head of to find it's gem. Noticing the pest on it's back the gem spun upside down and dove towards the ground to crush anything on its back. Amethyst jumped onto the belly of the beast and her eyes widen before the beast's writhing finally shook her off. Landing on her feet near to Peridot and Garnet she turned to them.

“Guys, this thing is a fusion!”

Garnet grunted and summoned her gauntlets.

“Fusion or not this thing is going down.”

The corrupted gems came in for another strike as it smashed into the ground. However, as it hit the ground again it began to glow. Garnet rushed towards the struggling creature as the fusion became unstable. Slamming her fist into the the side. The split was complete and a golden gem flew off the poof of air. The other corrupted gem landed near Peridot and the she quickly bubbled it and sent it home. The other gem reformed and stared them down. It was corrupted, but still in a approximation of its original form. Summoned a crude hammer and stammered at the Crystal Gems.

“I must complete my... mission.”  
Rushing towards them it swung high, slamming Garnet into the cliff side. Taking the opening Amethyst threw a boulder at the monster. Pushing it back. The platform underneath them began groan. 

“Peridot hold the platform up, well we take care of this.” Garnet ordered.

“Got it.”

Rock split underneath them as Peridot held the platform in place.

“I don't think that this thing will hold if I don't keep holding on to it!”

Amethyst charged towards the corrupted gem, whip in hand. Taking one of the broken panel she spun it around to cut through the water. The gem dodged smashing it's hammer into the ground, throwing itself into open water. Dossing the hammer into her other hand she launch at Amethyst. It slammed her into the ground ripping a hole through the platform. Peridot strained to keep the platform from falling off into the abyss. Without it the power plant wouldn't release any heat and would almost certainly explode not long after it fell. Peridot yelled to Garnet. 

“ I'm losing my grip we have to end this soon.”

“Right, I think I have a plan. Watch Ruby for me well we're apart”

“What?”

Garnet began to glow as Ruby and Sapphire appeared next to each other as she unfused. Sapphire sped towards Amethyst as the corrupted gem was about to strike the final blow. As the gem brought the hammer down there was a flash and wave of water. Peridot covered her eyes and then saw that the gem had been encased in a layer of ice. It poofed and and Sapphire let out a sigh as she bubbled and sent it away. She carried Amethyst back to others. Peridot finally let go of the platform and went limp and fell into abyss. She sat down and lead down next to Ruby.

“Could you have finished a little sooner.”

Sapphire placed Amethyst on the ground next them.

“I foresaw that you would be able to come through it.”

“Of course you did.”

Ruby was hopping up and down.”

“Sapphy that was AMAZING!, but wait, what did you mean watch me?!” 

Ruby had turned turned simmering, literally. The water boil around as she point at Sapphire.

“I was just concerned for you safety is all, Ruby can you blame me.”

“Well! Ummm...”  
“Oh, just come here already!”

In a flash Garnet had returned and they began to run towards the rise to the coast

“We'd better make out way out of here before it explodes.”

“They why'd you waste time with all that lovey dovey talk.”

“ You I know I can't control those two love birds.”

“So, do you think anything interesting happened at the temple well we were gone.”

“Certainly nothing as interesting as our little day trip.”

Peridot was exhausted she felt the non-existent bones in her legs ache as they slowly made their way upwards. It was good to get her mind off things. Even for a little while. She knew it was going to rain later today and she was looking forward to laying on the couch and listening to the rain droplets hit the metal roof.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis and Pearl continue lazing on the couch waiting, but with the group becoming more and more late they become concerned as the unexpected occurs.

Chapter Six

Lapis was sitting in the beach house sipping on a cup of hot cocoa. She'd calmed down by now and was enjoying lazing about the house. As much as she loved the barn hammock it was good to have something a little more stable to rest in while she slept. Pearl had gone off to do something else and she was alone. It looked like Peridot had been staying here well she was gone. In the corner of the room she saw a pile of contraptions and makeshift tools that could have only been hers. It was good that she was able to get on without her. It made what she had to do a little easier at least. She still didn't know what she was going to say, if she should say anything at all even. She knew she would have to confront it, but the thought still stabbed dread into her. Her reaction to meeting Pearl was already much more intense than she'd though it be. Ready or not they were certain to comeback soon. Right? Pearl had said they should have been back by now. Soon enough Pearl came out of her room with the same worry written on her face.  
Their met eyes in silence agreement as they felt the ground begin to shake. Grabbing on to the future the door burst open with a rush of air and the deafening sound of rolling, sustained, thunder that shook the windows in their frame. Lapis turned to Pearl as the sound finally dissipated.

“What was that!”

“I don't know, we have to investigate.”

Pearl ran out the window with Lapis flying close behind. The door slammed shut at their backs and Lapis flew high to survey the situation. There was a massive cloud on the horizon to the west, not only that, but the tide had gone back far. There's a Tsunami coming. She flew down to tell Pearl.

“We have to protect the town lapis, I'll inform the Mayor and get the townsfolk onto the high ground.”

“I'll keep the flooding back,.” She pointed at herself with her thumb and smirk. “I held up the ocean this is nothing.” 

As much as Lapis wanted to brag. This was a little different. Lifting an ocean of water was one thing. Stopping that much water rushing towards the town on its own was another. The water had stopped receding now it was almost time for it to start coming back. Looking back Lapis saw Pearl helping the mayor direct people towards the light house on the hill. The water hit Lapis's ankle and she refocus on the water. Steadying herself she thew her arms forward. The water rushing towards her bucked and rose up in a wall in front of her. The strain of the water in front of her slid her back. Soon the wall of water was taller than her, and growing. 

She gritted her teeth “Come on just give it up already, water.” 

The water kept rising. Lapis went down onto one knee. The water was ten feet above her now, she flinched as droplets spilled over the side on to her. She moved again to steady herself one final push was needed to send the wall of water back without flooding half the town.

“I... Won't.. let... you... destroy their HOME.”

Finally the water bowed back over the normal edge of the beach. Lapis brought herself back to her feet and took a step forward. Relenting the water fell back on to itself and settled on the ground. Lapis laid back on the sand and let out a long exhausted breath. She felt movement behind her and turned her head towards the town.

“Are you the one that saved our town?”

A group of towns people surrounded her, with a old women with thick red glasses in front.

“Well, yeah.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem.”

Lapis felt a like a thousand eyes were staring her down then, but the kindness stirred something in her heart. She felt good, it kind felt like crying strangely, but the sound of cheering brought her out of her thoughts. It then occurred to her that she was being carried. Looking around she then saw Pearl at her side, looking more embarrassed at attention than usual.

“Pearl, Where exactly are they taking us to?”

“I uh, think that were going around town to show off the hero.”

“That's me isn't it.”

As it would turn out an aversion to attention was something they had in common. Lapis froze up then snapped back into focus.

“What about, Peridot and the others?”

“Good news, Garnet just sent me a text saying that their heading back just this moment. Something about not being able to use her phone under water.”

“Garnet has a phone?”

“Yes, Is that strange. I have one.”

“Yeah, but I've never seen you use it-, nevermind. Did they say when they would get back?” 

“A few days at least. I could have sworn she said she was going near the interplanetary warp though. It must be on the fritz.”

Lapis's voice became sheepish.“Did you tell them that I was.. back, yet?”

“I though I'd ask you first, Garnet might know already, but I don't think she said anything to the others. Otherwise they would have something to say.”

Later that day Pearl and Lapis were freed from the clutches of the flash parade. Making their way back to the beach house they were lounge on the couch when Lapis spoke.

“Would it be okay if I stayed here, permanently?” 

The final few words became quieter as she said them. Something about the idea embarrassed her. In a way it was an admission that she had grown closer to these people than see had originally intended. It had always made sense to her to hate them for what they had done, but it wasn't them who put her in the mirror without a second thought. Even more so it was who they were now that struck her. Being a gem made grudge holding a tricky endeavor. They all had so much time to change. Lapis look over to Pearl as she gave the proposition some thought.

“Well you'll have to make your own room somehow, but I wouldn't mind it. Oh, and you'll have to break the news to Steven yourself, This will have him jumping up and down the walls all day.

“I had a thought about my, but it will have to wait until everyone gets back.”

Lapis laid back on the couch letting the armrest hold her head. Letting her eyes close she quickly few asleep. Pearl got up from the other side of the couch.

“I wonder if there's a way to get everybody their own room in the temple.”Thinking to herself.

She walked over to the temple door and opened it up.

“I mean if fusion rooms exist why not?”

With that, she closed the door behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garnet Amethyst and Peridot continue making their way home. On their way they find something unexpected at one of their stops.

Chapter Seven

Garnet, Amethyst, and Peridot arrived at the surface of the ocean. They began drying out their hair as sun was high in the sky. Amethyst stretched.

“Now it's time to warp back home and res— .”

Behind her towards the warp pad a massive explosion of water erupted from behind. A wave of water came through and splashed them all again. As the mist of water fell back to down into the ground a large crater was now all that was left of the interplanetary warp.

“Oh, come ON. Garnet, where's the nearest warp pad?”

“Not as close to us as Beach City.”

“And how long will that take?”

“I give it, one to two days at most.”

“Ughhhhhh.”

Peridot was walking close behind the two. Luckily they were quite far out in the wilderness so no people could have been hurt by the explosion. She turned back towards the crater as they came went over the ridge that stood behind the beach. At the bottom was a pool of red hot lava. It struck the water that streamed and it hardened into stone. A white cloud of steam billowed up from it. It was going to form a new island soon. Everything about the earth still seemed so surprising to her. Nothing like that ever happened on home world. She wouldn't have even talked to two gems, let alone a fusion. She straighten the glasses on her face. It was a better life, living here, being allowed to understand others and herself made her happy in a way she never was there. Everything grew everything changed. Her thoughts changed to the gem they had poofed. How long had it been like that? Only thinking of its mission and nothing else being alone and afraid. Was that what drove her to fuse with that gem? It was like that with Jasper too. How alone was she, having had everything taken away from her.  
She tried not to think on it too much. When she promised to join the Crystal Gems she made a promise to help her and all the others too, and that it what she'd do. She might have failed with, some, but it wouldn't stop her going forwards. Was she just someone she had tried to help to her? No. She couldn't think of her as just that. It was just that she really didn't know what to think of her now.  
They kept walking as sun started to grow dimmer in the sky. Purple twilight drew in around them as the farm came into view. They had to only be another few hours away from beach city. They could stay here for the night, even if there wasn't much space for it. Amethyst had come out in front of the other two. Excitement for a rest full night's sleep made her pick up her step. As the farm came over the horizon though the spring in her step seemed to falter and she tripped and fell backwards. Peridot helped her up and stabbed with a jibe.

“A little bit too tired Amethyst?”

Seeing Peridot seemed to make the gem even more sheepish. Her eyes tarted from her to the farm. Never fully comfortable on either as she stumbled over a response to the question. 

“Well, Peridot.. I.. uhh, yeeeaaah.”  
Peridot followed Amethyst's eye line to the horizon and the need for a response fall out of her mind. Sitting there on the horizon was the barn. A ripple of scarred earth surrounded it it as it sat there. She took a sharp breath in before running towards it, breaking into a sprint as she closed in on it. Behind her Garnet and Amethyst came up behind her, calling for her to slow down. As she made it to the barn she put her hands on her knees and looked up form her legs into the barn. Everything was how they'd left it. The morps, the instruments, and floating in the corner of the barn was two green bubbles no worse for wear.  
A thousand questions pushed themselves to the for front of her mind, but the only one that could stay in her mind was why. Why would she do this? Could she have comeback, could she have just dropped the barn off and went of again? She wasn't here. Peridot backed off the barn and turned away. It front of her was Garnet and Amethyst. Garnet took a step forward and put a hand on Peridot's shoulder. Behind the glasses she looked shocked and did well to hide it to Peridot. She had seen Lapis on the moon, but she had not consider that she would comeback so soon. She could see it now, that Lapis was back at the beach house, but little else. The future had surprised her and still need to be sorted out. Whatever she could tell her, she could put one thing to rest.

“Peridot, Lapis is at the house.”

Peridot turned to her in horror. “How long have you known?” Peridot stared Garnet down, but the vulnerability in her voice cracked like a piece of glass. 

“I learned it at the same time as you. My future vision allows me to see her there.” Garnet's response was cool and even, she tried to remove any emotion that would make Peridot more angry. It wasn't necessary as anger faded out of her eyes.

She took a deep breath and sat on the ground. She turned back to the barn. The inky blackness of night was creeping in as it cast long shadows into the building. Still though Peridot could see everything inside. It wasn't like how it was when she left. Everything was placed exactly as it was before she had panicked and run away. Not one of the morps were out of place the instruments. Finally something new caught her eye. In the corner of the barn there was a easel with a canvas on it covered in a plan white cloth. It must have been made by Lapis after she left. Got up and walked over to it, puling the cloth off from one end. She began to tear up in relief, this was not some final gift. The painting was half finished and a small letter was held in the bottom of the easel. She gripped it the letter as it creased in her hand. Amethyst walked up behind her.

“Peridot, I know I don't know Lapis very well, but I think she really did try to put this together for you.”

“Thanks Amethyst, I want to hear that from her though.”

“Would at least like to talk with me about?”

Peridot tried to say no. To lock everyone else out, but the need to decompress overtook that urge. Amethyst was good at listening to these kinds of things after.

“Sure.”

“When I hung out with Greg back in the day we were really close. Pearl and Garnet still treated me like a kid back then and made friends with other people, but one day me and Greg got into a fight after Rose, left. I couldn't understand what was up with him, but the thing was I had never really lost someone before and even though I was close with Rose I never really let myself think about how her leaving made me feel. So when Greg kept on insisting he be alone to grieve I just thought of it as another loss. 

“Did you ever talk to Greg again?”

“Yeah, eventually we reconnected when I helped him clean his storage unit. It's weird what makes things change like that. Still in between that time I did somethings I'll always regret. When we do hang out now it always feels a bit different.”

Peridot slide her feet up to herself and looked away from Amethyst.

“I know, how that sounds P-dot, but well it is different, and I don't think it will ever be the way it was. It's just that I might be different,but that doesn't mean it will be worse. Whatever got Lapis back from space,I just hope that she better for it.”

The question came back to Peridot then. Why? Could she have comeback to be with everyone? Even thought she had no idea if it was the truth the though filled Peridot with warmth. She tried to keep from jumping to conclusions, but the idea that everything that they'd gone through truly meant that much to Lapis still was to sweet not to savor. Peridot knew the torture she had endured to make her this way. She had rarely talked about, but when she did it was never for long; darting from place to place in her memory of visceral feel of it. In all that Peridot thought she could see the inner strength that not even Lazuli knew she had. The white hot burning core that thirsted for a better future. One they could all share. Leaving had taken that away from both of them, but now she was back and that brighter future be back on the horizon soon.  
For the first time Peridot slept. It was if a load of bricks had slid off her back after being there for her entire life. The peerless relief of it was only matched by the fatigue she felt from it. So she slept. Laying outside of the barn door.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis takes a walk about town when she meets some familiar faces.

Chapter Eight

A storm had rolled in on the town as Lapis walked the streets. Pebbles of water splashed on to her shoulders. She raised a hand as the downpour began. A thin film of water surrounded her as the water raise form her shoulder and blocked the rain. The purple sky was blackening with every moment. Stars appeared like the trickles of rain. It was quiet as the lights of the town and boardwalk flickered and were shut out. She liked the isolation that hugged her. Quiet orbs of candle light lit her way as she laid on a park bench.   
Walking like this in the town had come to her suddenly. She enjoyed talking with Pearl, but as entertaining as palling around the house and Temple was, it was impossible to get her to do anything, but clean. Lapis couldn't figure out how their were so many chores in a house with no people in it. The other option was listening to her description of her extensive sword collection.   
Turning to face the far side of the park she saw a car pull up to the side of the road and stop. She grimaced, it could be those teenagers that she met before, they were bit to high energy for her. Looking closer she could see that it was in fact, a teenager, but not any she had seen before. They slide over to the other seat of the car and open the door towards the park. It was hard to here though the rain,but lapis could have sworn they were talking to themselves. As she tried to make out what they were saying . The person let out a belly laugh and began, frolicking, in the rain. They had black long hair and had tan skin. A glint came off of her belly and made Lapis squinted to look more closely as she hid behind her bench. Her eyes went wide as the teen came closer. It was a gem.  
They spun around on one bare foot in a puddle. All the giggling was ruining the ambiance so Lapis decided as she tried to make a quiet escape. Turning back towards them one more time to see if they had noticed her. She felt a hand pull on her shoulder as a voice came closer. The hand was the teen's and it was an attempt to right themself they had grabbed Lapis's shoulder. In short order it had failed and they fell down with a yelp. Water splashed all over them as they rubbed their had and met eyes with Lapis. To her surprise recognition flashed across their face as exclaimed.

“LAPIS!?”

Lapis met the accusation with confusion. She had never met this person in her life. That thought was silenced as in a brief flash of light as two children fell over each other into the puddled ground. A the sight Lapis yelled back in response, the umbrella of water around her falling over.

“Steven!”

Steven began stumbling over his words as he lifted himself up before Lapis could over to help him up. 

“I I can't believe that your back! Who knows that your here? How long have you been back? Where were you been?. I, uh-

Lapis cut Steven off with a hug and lifted him up of the ground. She then answered most of his question. She was with Pearl and the other have been gone. He didn't need to know that she was creeping on them on the moon. Lastly, she assured him that she was never going to leave like that ever again. As they finally slowed down the reintroductions. The girl that Steven had fused with walked up from behind Steven and put out her hand in greeting.

“Hello Lapis, I'm Connie Maheswaran, Steven's friend.

Lapis shook Connie's hand.

“Nice to meet you Connie.”

“I was allowed to be invited to the Universe. For a slumber party.”

The formality in Connie's voice trailed off near the end as excitement took hold of her. Lapis felt her walk had come to end and joined the two.

“So how are we gonna get home?” ask Lapis

Steven turned towards Connie and then to Lapis.

“Will show you!”

The two kids dance around the park and Steven gem began to glow. Near the end of their routine the spun towards one another. All that happened however was that they bumped for heads.

“We're ah, still getting the hang of it.” Connie nodded in agreement. “I know, Lapis you can drive us.”  
“Sorry, but I don't now how to drive.”

“Aren't you older than 16?”

“Yeah, but-,” Lapis sighed “I can fly us, don't worry though I can keep us dry.

Connie moved in front of Steven as he began to say something about the car.

“We can pick up in the morning as Stevonnie, I would be most grateful if you could fly us please.”

Lapis expanded the water umbrella more as let out her wings.

“Alright, grab on tight.”

Steven and Connie listened and each took and arm. As the began to lift off Connie yelled out. 

“Steven's moms are soooo cool!”

Lapis chuckled and responded.

“I'm not his mom Connie, that only takes three people.”

“Hey!”

“I'm just kidding Steven.”

Lifting off the ground, Lapis when upward and broke through the clouds. Free of the rain she made her way to the Beach house. Marked by the bump in the clouds made by the lighthouse. Drifting back down to the surface the house was the same as the one in the town. Candles lit the inside as Lapis opened the door to let the children in. She called out to Pearl and so the temple door opened and she walked through. Steven and Connie ran towards her.

Pearl knelt down and greeted them. “Welcome back Steven, Connie.” Steve remembered something important and talked fast so that Pearl couldn't interject.

“I invited Connie over for the weekend I hope that's cool.” Connie look at Pearl hopefully and Pearl relented.

“It's wonderful to have you over Connie. I'm sorry about the power. I called the power company it should be back on by the morning.”

“Its fine Pearl, Steven and I were going to play cards anyway.

Pearl continued talking to them and told them when dinner would be ready. So the kids ran over into the other room and Pearl and Lapis were left in the living room together.

“So how did meeting Steven go?”

“It went good, I think? I was hard to tell, but he was so surprised that he unfused with Connie. Other than that it seems like everything is the same with him. He's so forgiving its good, but it still a lot of pressure to not mess it up.”

“That's good to hear, Steven isn't one hide his feelings to hurt other people.”

“Their both a little bit high energy for me though I think I'm going to...”

It was then that Lapis realized she had absolutely nothing to do. It was getting late and the storm outside was only getting worse. She could watch something on DVD either with the power out. She needed to pick up more hobbies. Thankfully the thought itself tired her and she accepted that it was late in the day. She strode over to the couch.

“To go to sleep.”

“We're going to need to get you a bed.”

Lapis was already lazing on the couch.

“I'm good this is my couch now.” She threw her arms around the furniture. 

“Thats, debatable, but I thought you might be interested in having your own room. I've been doing some tinkering with the temple and I think I made you space for your own room.

The idea caught Lapis's imagination. What would she want to make it like. Thinking about something Pearl's room was appealing, but she also didn't want people think that it was her only thing. Pearl was looking at her expectantly with a glint of pride in her grin. Lapis decided to entertain her and she dragged herself out of her comfortable position on the couch. Pearl began talking about the inner workings of the temple to explain how it worked to her. Lapis couldn't actually understand anything about. She had never really needed much gem tech back in the day and she never really was needed in more colonized parts of the Gem Empire. It did, however sound suitably complex and she focused back in on Pearl as she began talking about how to enter her new room.   
“As you walk up to it, it should open to the intended room automatically however if two people are walking up to it the one that wants to enter their room should touch the door. Do you got that?”

“Yep sounds easy. Lapis Lazuli made an exaggerated stretch as if she was about to run a marathon. 

She stepped up to the temple door and a previously uncolored piece of stone molded into a stylized gem and change to a familiar shade of view. The Door split in two and slide into the wall. Lapis walked into the door frame and stuck her head into the room and looked around. Behind her she heard a faint “Yes!” come from Pearl. Inside the room was a borderless bright white room with bright white floors. Tentatively stepping though Lapis tapped on the wall and turn to Pearl as she walked in. 

“This room will turn into anything you imagine right now so try think about what you'll want.”

Lapis tried to think about what she want ans drew another blank. She liked rustic, but they still had the barn so what did she want this to be. Pearl was excited to see her do something so Lapis redoubled her effort. Suddenly in front of her a couch appeared in the center of the room.

Pearl held back a chuckle “You can do better than that.”

'Whats better than a couch?” Lapis laid back on the armrest and thought some more.

Around her the far end of the room began sliding down and filled with water. Sand erupted onto the floor near it and underneath the gems the floor turned to a wooden floor. A beach had formed and a wall came up to separate the beach from the rest of the rest of the room. Soon a house had formed over and around the gems and a windows opened letting in a familiar sea breeze. The room itself seemed rather spartan. 

“I'll need to talk to Vidalia again to get more morp supplies, But this should do for now. Oh! One more thing.”

The bright white light that had lit up the room faded and yellowed into a dusk like flavor and small candles lit up over the shelves that now met every wall. A picture of the Gems hung in the wall along with one of the barn. A television pop out of the floor and in front of the couch with a DVD player.

“So, what do you think?” Lapis turned to Pearl.

Pearl was busy admiring her handy work when she asked the question she quickly said something about it being very tasteful. Pearl then left to let Lapis continue with making her room. Walls boxed in and formed a bedroom. Inside Lapis consider for a moment and made her bed. It was two couch, extra long with the arms facing each other. Laying down her feet didn't hit the other armrest.

“Genius.” She thought to herself.

Laying down she decided to put the creation to the test and fell into it. Making two of her favorite pillow. She needed the rest. Peridot would almost certainly be back by the end of the day tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day is upon Lapis and Peridot. How will they react seeing each other?

Peridot stretched as she awoke from her slumber and stood up. Combing her hair with her fingers she moved over to Garnet who had evidently not gone to sleep like her and Amethyst's. Ametheyst for her part was still sprawled out on the bed snoring. They would have to wake her up soon, but for right now the sun was still low in the sky and they could wait a little while longer. Garnet turned to Peridot as she was walk towards her.

“How'd you sleep?”

Peridot took a moment to think on the question. Everything was a slight haze and although a weight had been lifted of her shoulders, that paralyzing mire of sadness that had eaten at her when Lapis left was replace by an electrifying anxiety. She felt like she could sprint up to Beach City and back here.The one big unknown that had dominated her mind for the past few weeks was replaced with a million small ones. Everyday from when she met again was an unknown and the first meeting itself made her shiver. For a moment the feeling felt like excitement, but the absurdity of it pricked at her too much for that. Giving Garnets question a second thought and came up with an answer.

“Well.”

Garnet met and Peridot's eyes and gave a suspiciously long pause before she spoke.

“I hope so.”

Peridot only gave silence as a response. She couldn't bring herself to causally ask for advice. It seem all to easy and artificial. Trying to give Garnet a look that would get across the consternation she was feeling She sat down next to Garnet on the ground and tapped her knuckles on her knees. Garnet took the hint and continued the conversation. 

“Would you like me to use my future vision.”

Peridot ran through the implications of doing so and panicked at having to answer the question. She tensed and again remained silent. 

“Hmmm, Well, I can tell you without my future vision that Lapis is as worried about meeting you as you are her. I don't know what made her comeback, but knowing her she's already spent an awful amount of worrying. Its easy to think about the things that could go wrong, but what you have to remember is that both of you are in complete control of how this goes and that both of you truly want it to go right.”

Peridot let out a sigh. The anxiety hadn't left her, but at least a part of her was put at ease. They both stood up and Garnet adjusted her glasses and they let out a glint as they caught the rising sun.

“ The future is what you make it Peridot. There's nothing more that I can do to foresee what happens from here.”

Garnet walked over to the still sleeping Amethyst. She was sleeping on top of a pile of hay and tried to wake Amethyst. It quickly became apparent that lighter means wouldn't work so Garnet moved over to the pitchfork laying nearby. She then struck the hay pile below Amethyst. This still did not wake her so then Garnet lifted the pitchfork up from underneath her and launch her up into the air. This was finally successful in waking Amethyst. Amethyst yelled out as her flight reached it's maximum height and then fell back into the pile of hay.

“HEY!, whats the big idea.”

“It's time to get a move on, we don't want to get home late.”

Amethyst groaned and brought herself to her feet. Bringing everyone together the set out again to finally make it back home. Peridot considered again the meeting that had to come soon. The letter she had found before was gripped tightly in her hand. The letter was already creased all over. The seal had not been broken though. Something stopped the action, she knew that whatever was in that letter would not satisfy her. Still she carried it with her. Not knowing what she would use it for.  
When she saw Lapis, she imagined it to be like an unstoppable wave, that the moment would over take her and eat her alive. What she need to do then scared her, because she did not she was capable of it. Being stern and demanding that this cannot happen again, that if she is afraid that she can come to her and the others for comfort and not tear away her own life and the parts she occupied in their. The relief and admiration for returning and the wanting for reconciliation. It had to be balanced and perfect for the best possible future Peridot held in her mind. The perfect image was always shadowed with the worst she could imagine.

Lapis awoke and brought herself to her feet. She walked quietly out of her room. It was morning, bright and early and today was the day that she would meet Peridot again. Last night she had had a nightmare. In it she was back inside Malachite. Her vision blurred as it saw the greenish hue envelope her. The chains around her tugged her to her hands knees and a long came to her pulling her back up to her feet. For a moment the sensation of the outside world reach her beyond the unconscious action of Malachite. Around her the sensation of cold black water surrounded her. The open sky above her nothing but, a empty void. Below her her feet dug into sand as the chains around her tightened again.  
Her throat was rested from her control as she tried to speak and Jasper's influence grew like a wave cresting, enveloping her. She could not speak. Lapis pulled at her hair trying to keep focus on her purpose here, the only thing that matter. Thoughts of the sentiments hollowness made hands lose their grip and the water beneath began to eating away her until, submerged. A voice like Jasper's almost cried.

“Lapis.” 

The room around her was dim. Stepping over to the lights she stretched out and prepared to walk out the door. For a moment she felt the solid hardwood of the floor and walked outside.

Pearl was fiddling with her gem. A light came out and Pearl placed a the coffee machine into it before it faded away and went into her gem. 

“Oh, Lapis good to see your awake I was just clearing off the counter for Steven and Connie's baking adventure.”

Pearl threw up her hands for emphasis and brought out assorted baking goods. A recipe for chocolate chip cookies fell out of a book that she pulled out of the drawer. Placing it on the counter, the issue that was written across Lapis's face made itself clear. Pearl placed a hand on her shoulder in sympathy. The house was quiet, Steven and Connie we're already outside and as the late morning sun strayed into the windows. Lapis couldn't say a word if she wanted to and Pearl knew that no matter how similar the two we're the best she could do was this.  
Lapis wanted to cry out and pull on her hair. She wanted to tell Pearl everything, the nightmare, her worries about Peridot, the diamonds, but she couldn't. Some wretched part of her kept telling her how pathetic it all was. How this was all Pearl could do for a broken monster like her. That she pitied her and could never see her as a friend. That all this was a sham meant to make her feel better about lying to herself. That she was better, or could ever be. Still she couldn't let it consume her, she had told herself she would face what this life had forced upon her, even if she did not know how. Her mind was brought back to Pearl's gaze, and although small it lightened her heart. She was her friend and would not insult her with doubt.  
Lapis returned the gesture with a hug and as they moved apart. Pearl continued to work on the cookies and spoke to Lapis as she worked.

“Do you have something planned for when she arrives?” 

To this Lapis had an answer, she had spent some time at the barn getting it ready to be reintroduced to Peridot. She had even left a letter. Thinking it would be easier to write what she wanted to say down. It was a good plan, she hoped. Wanting to be able to talk her the moment she saw her she was going to stay in the house. A that was left really was for her to arrive... Lapis blinked to refocus herself all this thinking was getting heavy. Undue confidence it may be, but Lapis Lazuli was certain she'd know what to say.

Peridot crested a small hill and saw Beach City over the rest of the down her eyes fell on the house that sat next to the temple. Together with Garnet and Amethyst, they made their way through the town and soon they had passed the boardwalk and were on the beach. It was bright out, little speckles of orange late morning light still lingered in the windows. Peridot came over the door first moving past the others. She knocked on the door and turned the door knob holding the door and she moved out of the way and saw her. It was quiet still, Lapis was standing directly in front of the door. In the middle of the room. Peridot didn't let go of the door as they stared at one another. Lapis could feel her face turn red as she stammered what she could.

“Hey, Peridot.”

The words ended up hanging in the air for what felt like an eternity, even if was only a few seconds. Peridot felt her eyes begin to water inspite of herself and let go of the door. Running towards Lapis opened up her arms to give Lapis a hug. Lapis in return knelt down to meet her and returned the hug. Through a ragged breath Lapis made a promise.

“I'm not going to abandon you or anyone else ever again Peridot, I'm sorry.”

Peridot held Lapis tighter and replied in an equally struggled voice.

“I know you won't, I missed you so much. Whatever happens on the Earth we'll face it together.”

Everyone remained quiet letting the two cry in the middle of the house. Amethyst and Garnet skirted around the edges of the front room and went about their business in the temple. Pearl waited a little bit longer until asking them if they'd rather sit down on the couch than on the floor. There they talked bout what had happened with Peridot since Lapis had left and the trip home from the Portal Hub. Connie and Steven arrived back in time to see them both and as soon as they were done making them, He attempted to offer them a cookie. After awhile he had convinced Lapis to try one. The day had left her tired and she wasn't sure what part of her was making her do it, but she couldn't be bothered to fight it. Taking a sizable out of the cookie, Connie and Steven stood close by in anticipation. After a moment of chewing Lapis swallowed and smiled at the two kids.

“These are pretty bad.”


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

“How was I supposed to know that I couldn't replace sugar with baking soda!?”

Pearl crossed in her arms in defense of herself. Lapis was inspecting the cookie intensely, she moved her eyes away for a moment to look at Pearl as she pointed at her.

“Do you eat food Lapis?” She balked.

Lapis put on the voice of a discerning critic.

“On occasion, Pearl.”

“And on what occasion have you eaten before.”

“This occasion.”

Pearl gave out a sigh of defeat and turned to Steven and Connie.

“At least you guys liked it right.”

Steven turned away from lion with a now empty plate of cookies. He held it out to Pearl.

“They were delicious, we at all of them so fast.”

Pearl's voice was a flat and dry. “You ate two dozen cookies in three minutes.”

“...Yes” Stevens smile widen through clenched teeth. 

“They were delicious Ms. Pearl.” Connie chimed in. 

Pearl looked up at the ceiling.

“Do you at least like them Lion?”

Lion rubbed his face on Pearl and rolled over in front of her.

Pearl laid over Lion's belly.

“That's nice of you.” Pearls voice faded into a low grumble.”

The End

For Now

I Think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end for now. I do think that I'll come back to this story at some point, but right now I'm kinda at a loss of where to take it and to be honest I'd rather write other things. If any of you have stuck though reading this and enjoyed it thank you. It has been fun writing this first fic. I hope I'll find time to write something else.


End file.
